


你曾在众星之间把我救起

by rinkoc



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkoc/pseuds/rinkoc
Summary: 他在凌晨四点四十八分精神崩溃。
Relationships: k花
Kudos: 9





	你曾在众星之间把我救起

文/子诹  
sta.  
我从来不觉得我应该回去上学。

这幅德行就应该烂死在家里。

校园或许还是离开时候的那副模样，又或许门口的亭子终于修好了，并且教学楼后的池塘边安装了雾气缭绕的加湿器。

他妈的。我怎么就一个好事儿都没赶上。

这个校园我合情合理合法缺勤了一年半。陌生又熟悉。

我父亲开车把我送进校园甚至送到教学楼下，确实是挺牛逼的。

隔着车窗我仿佛已经能感觉到那些学生投来的炽热奇异的目光了。初一新生的惊讶，初二学生的羡慕，和部分初三老油条的幸灾乐祸。

我父亲帮我拉开车门，他咳嗽一下接过我怀里的书包，压低了声音:“恒恒，咱们上去吧。”

马后炮。

啊，正因如此我怎么能不违抗。

我没有回答他，只是推了推脸上不再有作用的眼镜，新配的平光，镜片没了度数，两块塑料片架在鼻梁上轻飘飘的。我摸索着拿起身边的导盲棍，而后小心翼翼地迈下车去。

学校大名鼎鼎钢琴第一的kb，成了瞎子。

谁能想到，我都十七岁了。才他妈初三下学期。说出去让人笑掉大牙。

据我躺在医院里时我那些朋友来转告我的消息，我的专业课老师还挺惋惜我的:kb明明是个随便念念文化课家里帮一把就能考出国的孩子，说瞎就瞎了。

说瞎就瞎了。

我坐最后一排睡觉，太难以想象我要这么睡半年。不过说实话，文化课不管我瞎没瞎，也就听个响，压根不需要我多参与，天天下午的专业课准时到课不拉闸就行。

结果我刚趴下没几分钟，就被热烈的掌声吓醒，怪恼人的。

似乎来了个转学生。

因为我打从一开始就没打算了解这人，所以我也没认真听人家叫什么，然而我课桌紧贴着的领座课桌开始小小声嘎吱作响。kb啊kb，怎么到哪里倒霉都是你。

我记得我把水杯和眼镜都放在人家桌子上了，刚想摸索着伸手取回来就听到那个男孩子的声音——因为顾及到上课压到很小声。像拧开好久的健力宝，消了二氧化碳以后就没有那种气泡味儿，但是，说真的，好甜。

“这节班会课，不翻书，你就放着吧，不碍事儿的。”

我啊巴啊巴囫囵着说谢谢。

他因为刚刚在讲台上做了容易使人心率加快的紧张自我介绍而略重的呼吸声明明很远，但却好像呼啦啦响在耳畔，我想用胳膊捂住耳朵避开，但是碍于情面又不敢做得太明目张胆，我侧过头去把脸冲着窗户，暖气的温度拍打在我脸上过干过燥，这觉自此就睡得不安稳了。

好容易熬到下课，一屋子小屁孩闹腾。

老子第一次念初三的时候你们也就刚从初一队伍里脱离出来没多久。

我和旁边这位小哥就好像与世隔绝——毕竟神兵天降两个怪胎，没人和我说话，也没人和他说话。很奇怪，却不尴尬。

“嗨兄弟，你是叫kb吗，”莫名其妙，他突然用指尖碰了碰我的胳膊肘，“我叫花少北，字是这个……啊，花木兰在少年时期南征北战，今天刚转来的。”

花海中的少年一路向北。

我琢磨一下，心说觉得换个说法比较好，同时我收回我刚才的想法。这兄弟说话声音完完全全就是刚启开的汽水易拉罐，像拉开拉环的那一声小爆破，很亮很透，全然的少年气概。所以说那点儿压出来的含含糊糊文文静静只是因为上课说话得注意避免碍着别人而已。

“啊，花少北同学。”

他问我的的专业。钢琴嘛。然后我把手指架在桌面弹了段练习曲。

花少北自报家门说他是唱美声的，我问他唱的啥声部，他嘻嘻哈哈说是准备唱假声男高音，妹想到吧。

“诶，对了，kb你几几年的啊？”

我听到他棉衣袖子窸窸窣窣摩擦在板材桌面的声音，大概是趴在了桌子上。

“……我十七。”

“卧槽，我十四……反正快十五了，大我两岁……三岁？啧。牛的，弹钢琴的kb哥哥。”

“哎kb——”

“咋的了？”

“你义眼是灰蓝色的诶，真的太好看了。”

没问题，我妈给我说过，新换的确是灰蓝色。

按照众人习惯的流程，他接下来应该要问问我为什么会眼瞎，但怪就怪在他好像对我瞎了这件事情没什么兴趣，也不表达疑惑，也不表现奇怪，甚至不会探寻我怎么弹钢琴未来怎么考学。

对于我的双目失明他无动于衷。

这让我反而感到欣慰，至少在花少北——在他身上我还能侥幸发现“瞎子”这个标签尚且没把可怜的我钉死在悲悯柱上。

开学第一天，我就发现他是真毫无忌惮地混。他作为一个班级里的新面孔，不在乎别人的看法竟然在我旁边睡得心安理得，绵长均匀的呼吸声夹着小小吞咽唾沫的声音细细碎碎落在我耳边，催眠效果像小夜曲。

上帝关一扇门就会开一扇窗。换言之，老天爷绝对是公平的，把我眼睛放进回收站清除了，就会把我的各项别的功能复制粘贴再粘贴。

这是我当瞎子的第18个月，我的听觉、嗅觉、触觉、理解力、记忆力和肌肉敏捷度都以一种恐怖的速度发展，或许一首曲子我需要摸着盲文摸一段时间，但是我一旦熟悉，那必然是行云流水。

我不知道学校里有没有人听过关于我的这个风声，我猜这个事实会让那些本来就看不惯我的人变本加厉的酸。

实在是哭笑不得，或许这也是我自己似乎并没有他人想象中那般排斥变成瞎子的原因。

毕竟比起变成瞎子这件事，我更排斥的是一些人性藏着的黑泥。

“kb总是出人意料，让人惊喜的。”他们总是这么说，谁都这么说。

恶心。

我中午是被花少北唤醒的，他嘴里喊着kb醒一醒，该去吃饭了。我朦朦胧胧中感觉到他用在暖气上捂热的手熨帖我后颈的皮肤。

我把水杯还有薄薄的盲文曲谱收敛进书包，双手探进仍然轻飘飘空荡荡的空间里有点无所适从。

我爸说中午让我和熟悉朋友一起去吃，不方便的地方求人家帮帮忙。我不太想麻烦王瀚哲，虽然他和我大小一起玩到大，但他的文化班和我不在一起，实在没必要跨着班托管自己。

等教室安静下来，我才单肩挎着书包敲着盲杖一步一停往外走。突然肩膀一紧二而后又一轻，有人把我书包拉住然后拿走了？我正想开口让这人不要得寸进尺趁火打劫，一只小臂支架一样垫在我的小臂下方。

“你他妈的——kb，你他妈差点踩电门了。”

我站在原地迟钝反应了一下，依稀记得每个班教室后面饮水机都是用独立插电板的。

“我靠，花少北你咋还没有走？”

“哎，哥们儿——咱能别这么幼稚说这些没用的？”他带着嗤笑意味的大嗓门子在空荡荡的教室显得格外大，配合我的加强版本听力系统，当真震耳欲聋那种，“我走了你这会儿是不是已经和电源亲密接触了。”

他接过我的盲杖，换成扶着我的手臂陪我慢慢下楼梯，终于挪到了餐厅里面，因为迟于平时饭点好久，那种熟悉的人声鼎沸时刻已然过去。

他问我吃点啥，我说我和你吃一样的就行，然后从口袋里摸出饭卡递出去，谁能想到他给我推了回来。

“你吃旮瘩白（承德方言：白菜）烩菜不？我随便选了啊，这会儿真得赶时间，明天中午再用你的，兄弟。”

说不感动是假的，人总会为生活中的小小话语感恩许多东西。的确，我是呆头呆脑，但不是狼心狗肺。

饭吃到最后我居然比他吃得快？

听碗筷碰撞，他还在吃吃吃，我已经在喝最后的甜豆浆了。

“等等——kb你是不是把眼镜忘我桌子上没拿，嗨，你说你能干啥啊，我奶奶都比你记性好。”

我差点一口喷出来，这小子说话有够直的。下课间有人问他会不会做他也没这么冲，反而细声细气怪腼腆的。总之我见他对别人也没这样啊。

无巧不成书。巧就巧在我仅用于中午午休的宿舍里他是我唯一的室友。

双人宿舍，尽管位处一楼有点潮阴，但仍旧不知道会羡煞多少六人间的成员。

认识时间极短，可是我一口咬定花少北是好人。我碰不到的不说吧，至少他照顾瞎子是好事做到底，午休起来还陪我慢走唠嗑唠到钢琴练习室。就好像他十七我十五似的。

同桌几周，我发觉花少北应当是相当招人喜欢，总有人下课过来乐淘淘地给他个零食或者分享个水果，甚至还有女生询问是否需要顺路帮他水杯接热水。

在文化课班我觉得压根没人看他不舒服，包括各位刁钻看不起艺术生的老师。

也对，在校园里文化成绩平平不突出，乖乖男从不惹是生非，小众专业方向考学不冲突，脾气好又能开得起同学玩笑，谁能讨厌他呢？

我就不一样了。我专业成绩和家境都招人恨，和气生财与人为善也是眼瞎之前，现在基本话不投机就懒得交流了，五感少一感，我得省着点儿用。

哦对，还有年龄代沟。

所以花少北住校都能迟到我是真没有想到的。但是班主任没怪他，说嗨呀，理解理解，春困秋乏，将春未春的时候，初三生睡得少容易困，迟几分钟实在说不上是大事儿。

他跑来时跌进座位叮叮当当卸书包哗啦啦翻书，仍旧气喘吁吁，我靠着窗口都仿佛可以感觉到他身上渗出汗热的潮气儿。

这还没完，最反常的在于一进寝室，他就乐呵呵揪住我嘚吧嘚，非得问我他形象怎么样。

我内心铺满问号，说我一个瞎子能看到个屁。

花少北嘿一声，抓住我的手放到他的头顶。而后话锋一转，乐呵呵问我对他的印象怎么样。

“挺乖的吧，咋了？”

“我想把头染个色。”

“……你染呗。”

瞎了一年多，我对很多颜色的感觉已经没有那么敏锐的反应了，但是我总觉得我脑海里的花少北的形象蛮特殊的。

“从我一个瞎子的判断，你该把这玩意儿染成深蓝色的——”我揉揉手心里毛茸茸的脑袋，然后顺着他脸颊向下摸索。

“来，让你等凡人见识恒大仙摸骨识人的技术……卧槽，小阿北你长得可以啊。”

“你他妈！你可真是个崽种，kb你听听你说的话！”他给了我肩头一拳，“好好摸摸你爷爷我，等你哪天不瞎了说不准能认出我。”

私心作祟，我拇指磨蹭过他颧骨，总觉得这块该有粉色的花痕，应当算是胎记一样的东西吧……算了，我也不知道。

我体检一米八过，然而手头这么比划这估摸他个子大致只是一米七，或许还差点儿，像个小弟弟，倒也的确，花少北尚在抽个子的时间，营养供给只抽枝丫不茂叶，身量还很单薄。

认识两个月了，我头一回发觉花少北面子确实长得不错，小脸盘高鼻梁薄嘴唇，该是个美术生都爱往作业里画的男孩儿。但是我理智的大脑提醒我，我觉得我不能再摸了，再摸下去这奇怪气氛就串味了。

他退一步，在我放下手之前率先离开了我，说kb，我妈妈今天早晨告诉我的，过几天她就要二婚了。

花少北接着说自己的妈妈明明只是个被公司指使着到各个城市跑业务的小职员，却二嫁了个有钱人。

喜怒一时间隐藏在他的语气里，我着实听不清。只知道花少北说完许久后，低沉地叹了口气。

“开心点儿，兄弟，毕竟是喜事。”

“我开心不起来，kb，真的，我不开心。有钱归有钱，那毕竟不是我的亲爹。”

我劝他总该接受母亲的第二个归宿，你别瞎叛逆啊。倘若就此她幸福了，你也会幸福的，是不是。

花少北也许听我这个烂人说话越听越气，愤怒的阿北乐意听的不过是让我一起和他骂罢了，但是我对他便宜爹没听说过，我能说什么呢。

总而言之，天被我俩尬聊死了，咣当一声，花少北把自己砸进床铺里，不再回应我了。

果不其然，他周五没来。

我瞬间变成孤儿。

中午是锁门的保安大叔把我护送下教学，虽然但是，没人陪我吃饭，只有王瀚哲得知我落单了，等着我吃完饭一起回了宿舍楼。

我有点绝望，两个月共处过去，花少北竟然已然不是我生活的一小块儿可有可无的拼图，他现在于我大概有着松香之于弓弦的重要性。

好生难顶。

晚上，花少北给我打了通电话，我有点儿反应不过来，因为他从来没有和我打过电话。我记得之前交换电话的时候，我只是把手机递给他让他自己存下电话号码，以备后日不时之需。所以当时我妈把叮铃作响的手机递给我同时问我谁是“你滴北王”时，我自然满头雾水。

他电话里特意和我道歉，说早晨没来学校给我添了麻烦，他没考虑周全才忘记提醒我:他妈妈今天结婚了。

我晓得他不怎么喜欢他后爹，所以我不该说恭喜，只是说没关系，花少北你有事嘛，不来上学也很正常。

“kb，我真的好希望我妈能一切都好……他们再生一个——！哪怕不要我我也不会有什么不满的……我真的真的希望那个人待她好……”

我噤声有点慌神，察觉他电话那头声音好抖。在话筒浅浅的电流声中，让嗓子压着一股又一股卑微到尘土里的情绪，把以往那样趾高气扬的语调一落再落，像一只搁浅的巨鲸在悲鸣。

一通电话，接到夜里一点，接到手机发烫，接到我的手心出汗再变冰凉，从他小声啜泣到悄无声息到浅浅呼吸，我也没有去挂掉。

“kb啊……”“嘀”的一声，他那边先断开的电话。

电话一挂断，我的睡意也如同潮水一般涌了上来，淹没我的身体。

“少北，天亮我们就能见到了。”

第二天，他来得分外早一些。

“kb，我以后大概不用晚上住校了。叔叔在这儿附近有房子。”

我知道他住校有一部分原因是妈妈的工作单位距离这里太远了。

“那妈妈呢？”

“我妈还是在单位那边儿住，偶尔回来看我，只不过我现在马上搬过去和叔叔住。”

“其实也还好，万一相处一下觉得他人还不错呢？”

他猛灌一大口水，咕咚咚饮出喝二锅头的豪横。“道理是这个道理哈。诶，那我俩放学就能一块儿往你爸接你那个停车场走了呗。”

明明就是学校后门的停车场，说得好像西天取经一样远，花大傻子咯。

“但是我一般晚上要练琴到至少八九点？你等不住就走吧，怪迟的。”

就那么随口一说，他晚上八点半跑到琴房找我我是没想到的。他碰上那两个混子我也是没想到的。

那两个混子在我面前挑事儿已经一周了，就在我练习的房间之外，高谈阔论些我前途一片灰暗的风凉话，或者在教室门口的瓷砖地上泼水，或者在琴房门把手上涂胶水。一是因为我看不到作案人不能指认，二是因为我实在懒得管这种捞逼。

“操你的！你们说你妈呢，往门口撒图钉是吧，真就欺负陈煦恒看不到？”

“你他妈的哪儿来的跟班？陈煦恒这个东西居然都有护主狗了。”

“你们他妈……”

花少北和那两个人争吵的声音突然响起，门板哐哐乱响，像晴天霹雳震耳欲聋。

我打一个激灵，用力挪开厚重的琴凳跌跌撞撞跑到门口去，只听到谁摔在地上，而后一声钝响，再接着玻璃瓶摔碎时刺耳的爆发。甚至感觉得到碎玻璃渣跳起弹打在我长裤上。

花少北钟爱用玻璃杯，他说塑料和不锈钢有股难以言喻的味道。那是他的玻璃杯。

我听到两个频率的慌乱脚步声渐行渐远。

“你他妈的……”你他妈的花少北别给老子惹事。

“别动！”我被花少北大声呵在原地。

地面传来细小金属碰撞的声音，然后是纸团快速褶皱在一起的声音，在空荡荡的走廊里被无限放大。

我刚想试探问话，却猛然哽住。只因为他从低处突然攥住我的手腕，相贴处全是汗。我自然而然就着他的拉力蹲下身，花少北剧烈颤抖着把我抱住了。

他声音咬牙切齿似又充满后怕，不断说他没有忍住，他看不得听不得这种人渣，他实在受不了了。

“他们说你占用公共资源……kb，你能不能以后不受这种苦了，我求你了。”

我心里明镜，知道花少北已经尽己所能不用难听的话去转达“陈煦恒这种废人还不如死了算了”的含义。哪怕只是认识了三十天，我也敢下定论，花少北啊，他是骨气锻的百炼钢，是铁水浇的不屈骨，两手捧出来的却是满满当当的温柔。

我说好，我答应你，哎呦，你不要哭了，像什么话啊，小花仙啊小花仙。

“真别，真别，你少来恶心我。”他用大力锤了我一下，噗嗤一声笑出来，又立马收住。我猜到了，花少北好面子，不愿意发出鼻涕泡的声音。

而后一股冰凉猛得贴紧皮肤，我一个激灵，原来肩头的布料已经被他哭得全是泪湿。

我同他一起回家，他把我送上我爸接我的车旁，嘻嘻哈哈和我说再见。

车里暖气着实很足，我脱下大衣放在腿上。

我爸让我绑好安全带，问我那个人是谁，我说是花少北，我好哥们；他沉默一会儿，又问我为什么衣服有血迹和泥痕，我连忙抬起手腕，果然有着淡淡血液的铁锈味道，我冷轧下语调，攥住拳头只让他少管我。

王瀚哲当晚快十二点给我打电话，说他们班一个男生把自己校外的混混兄弟多次带到琴房闹事儿，几分钟前就被年级主任记重过勒令停学反省。

“我猜那两个闹事的是不是找你麻烦去了，我记得你给主任提过一次，但是没人管。”

“操，王瀚哲你当真是推理之光。”

“不是，是因为这事儿让花少北给举报了，往地上撒图钉甚至打算往门把手上绑刀片，多恐怖啊。花少北差点把那人直接一水杯砸成脑震荡，幸好学校只给了警告。毕竟还是勾结社会人员罪大恶极些。那校外的有斗殴史，该不是又记你爸的仇吧……”

我听到“记仇”这两个字。我爸作为公安局局长，这种事在所难免。内心几乎零波动，都快习惯了。

“你这么说了，那就肯定是了吧，诶，花少北没出啥事儿吧……”

“我听说问题不大，就是摔了一跤，手上被玻璃刮了些小口子。说起来啊，谁能想到，哎——花少北是校长的公子哥儿，这些东西你也甭给别人说，我爸看和你关系好才偷偷给我说的，小心捅出点不该说的，花少北逮着机会给你使绊子，心狠手辣花大杀手，我擦咧。”

“嘶……我警告你，博爱你别在这儿挑拨离间啊——”

挂了电话后我骤然我心生后怕，如果花少北没来，那些刀片和图钉……失明让我对事情的应激过于迟钝，迟来的恐惧让我心脏几乎要跳出来，这恐惧来源于衣柜里被我偷偷叠起来的沾着血迹的衬衣、手腕的铁锈味和花少北的眼泪。

倒在床上，脑海中来回浮现莫名是花少北后爹的身份，然而我并不知道校长长什么模样，他该是去年转来的新校长。

次日花少北仿若无事和我说话，当然他不愿意给我说可能是避免给我添心理负担，我作为受害者毫发无损，可怜他作为出头人受伤又被警告了。

“kb，叔叔给我找了个小琴房，距离学校六公里，”他嘴里有咕隆声，听起来像是在吃糖，“我唱歌儿，音准太差咯，你晚上放学上那儿去练琴，顺便带带我呗，陈老师。”

“那怎么……”那怎么好意思呢。

“哎呀——kb你个崽种怎么婆婆妈妈的，你不会不给我面子吧，不会吧不会吧不会吧，那我接受不了的。”为了表示愤怒，他把桌子拍的咣咣作响。

你他妈的，我笑着骂他。

花少北总归是知道我要妥协的，所以他提前用鼓掌和笑声宣告了他的胜利。

kb啊kb，你欠他太多了。

基本上就是他下午到我们班门口来找我，然后一起吃晚饭再一起去坐公交。

因为没有光感，所以我很难判断时间的流逝。

他说距离学校这片儿不太远，六公里，要多久呢？

不堵车，半个小时能到吧。他撞了撞我肩膀，示意可以下车了。

所谓小琴房似乎就是个民居，有钢琴的民居。花少北说虽然是老楼了，但是房间隔音意外优秀，尽管装潢极致简单，但是钢琴是真不错，他查过，蛮贵的。

我坐在一边儿的椅子上，听花少北借钢琴点音试唱。

手指百无聊赖扣着椅子的边缘。这椅子让我想起小学时候的合唱团，那椅子就是这种软木的。小孩儿手欠，心闲长头发手闲长指甲，我一有指甲了就会去给木头留下一道痕迹。记得有一次临剪指甲前还把指甲从里面折断了，那可是练钢琴的手啊，因为怕我妈动手打我我酝酿情绪提前嚎啕了好久。

“如你路过沙漠，见我极饥饿，亦会任由我，继续无助；难怪浩劫余生，找不到一个人，你都不爱我。”

花少北唱歌是很好听的，我并不觉得他应该去学假声男高音。当然，往更加专业的角度上说我是门外汉，只能看个热闹。

“你听你呢个烂粤语，黎明嘅《你很爱我》？畀我听笑咯。”(你听你这个烂粤语，黎明的《你很爱我》？给我听笑咯。)

他理所当然发火了，用意大利语骂我，我听不太懂，只能零星听懂几句脏话，例如Idiota(蠢蛋)，Pirla(弱智)这种。

正常，就好像一个人，如果自然地去了解一门语言，那么敲门砖永远是打招呼问路和脏话。

“艹你个嘴，花少北你再骂！”

但有一说一，他说意大利语可比粤语好听多了。

“你妈的kb——”

“耶咦！花老师牛逼，花老师来一个——”我一转攻势鼓着掌主动故意阴阳怪气他。

我猜花少北确实快要被我气死了，居然真的唱了一出正经歌剧选段。

音准确实欠些……能感觉到花少北内心没把握所以有点飘忽，但是他的咬字发音太漂亮了。

“你听过没啊kb？”

我老老实实摇头。

“你妹听过《vedo con Gioia》？《我带着喜悦看见》你妹听过？”

“我就妹听过！用心险恶啊，花绕北。”

话是这么说，拌嘴归拌嘴，闹了没一会儿我老老实实去练琴，他就在旁边自己学自己的，我能听到哗啦啦翻书的声音。

“哎，kb，你文化课考不了怎么办啊？”

“啊，我家里帮忙找适合的老师进修，我嘛，都这样了，毕业能有口饭吃就不错了。”

我突然为了我可惜可贵难得不拉胯的文化课成绩感到惋惜。

“那你从小就学音乐吗……？”

是潜台词吧，他或许想问我眼睛的原因。

“是打小就学了，得亏我耳清目明学了十二年，水平不说特别好但是该有的意识该有的证书都有了，不然我这会儿，哈。”

他突然不接话了，我反而慌张起来。

“不是吧，花少北？你在吗？”

“我就是在琢磨……我这么问你你不生气？”

“不是，”我摆了摆手，摸着良心讲我的确没发火甚至心如止水。进步了啊！陈煦恒！“我现在有啥好气的啊，我生气就半个小时，吃糖就好咯。”

我想笑着给他讲我的故事。

自从我爹骂着懒猪让好不容易休假的我从家里滚蛋、我妈强迫我早起给我那个丢三落四的臭弟弟去补习学校送书开始，我的所有情绪都在走向一种枯竭荒芜的平淡。

星期天。正走进初夏五月的季节。清晨阴雨绵绵。我穿月白蓝色短袖。手提纸袋里是弟弟的课本和作业。

可惜，那天我没有把书及时送到。

我和出租车司机如何与货车相撞我已经不记得了。

明明是左转的绿灯，为什么会有快速通过的直行货车呢。

挡风玻璃在我太阳穴旁边爆开时，我当真感觉我就活不下去了。

这该死的夏天竟然还没开始就结束了。

我眼前是一片粘稠的粉红色。像酸碱中和时失手加多的酚酞试剂，试管里半份酸一份碱，过浓的氢氧根把全世界烧毁了。

待我睁眼，视野范围内已经是一片空洞，我不敢相信我从此以后生命中不会再看到新的面孔了。

对，一片空洞。我打包票，那不是黑色，因为黑色也是建立在有视范畴内的判断。如果一定要去形容。就好像视力正常的人睁一只眼闭一只眼，那只闭合的眼的观感。

是黑洞，引力极大，使得视野内的逃逸速度大于光速，时空曲率大到全部光线都无法逃离。

是双眼就此不复存在了。

耳边处处回荡我父亲的忏悔母亲的哭喊和弟弟的道歉。

我歇斯底里骂他们滚，让他们远离我或者杀了我，我大叫他们不配做我的亲人，不配被我看见。脊背撕心裂肺地疼，我扯掉手背的吊针，推开手边的人。小臂缝合的伤口撕裂，来自血管的温热顺着肌肤到指尖，我把沾满鲜血的双手扣紧自己的脖子，却发现昏睡已久的我根本用不了力气。

杀了我吧。

当我被许多双手按住、骨骼肌松弛剂或者镇定剂推进我的静脉时我仍然这样想。我明显感觉到自己的心率变慢，呼吸变慢，睡意朦胧。死亡，就像水消失在水中①。

“我当时哑着嗓子问他们为什么不给我快推氯化钾呢，我以前看书看到过的，这是死刑犯的死法。”

那护士吓到了，快速地解释说那会闹出人命的，怎么可能推。

后来车祸伤痊愈出院，在家学习盲文期间我吃过一段时间精神类药物。

盐酸舍曲林片50mg，枸橼酸坦度螺酮胶囊[律康]5mg，舒肝解郁胶囊0.36g，维生素B6片10mg，乌灵胶囊，甜梦胶囊。

试着再更多笑一笑吧②。

同年下半年弟弟如计划被父母送往国外读初中，我时常歇斯底里地咒骂愤恨他的命运。

不幸中的万幸是父母一改往常变为无边际的供养，加我在盲文上的触类旁通让我多少有了点活的希望，我疯狂练琴，参加各种各样的比赛，拿各种各样的奖项，用无止境沉浸音乐来杜绝我在空闲时候思维自杀。

这使得在药物吞噬我之前我先抛弃了他们。毕竟我还不是行尸走肉，我不愿意当行尸走肉。

我记的很清楚，我的新年愿望是我才刚我想活得甜一点儿，超级女孩子气，但是真实。

我讲故事的脸色也许太烂了，我猜就是那种笑得像哭一样的表情。

毕竟回忆这个东西一多就会累了，精疲力尽的人，怎么可能会有好看的眉眼。

花少北一言不发只是拉着我的手，指尖若有若无从我小臂的疤痕上划过。

怪痒的。

“好厉害，kb，原来是英雄啊。”

好奇怪的话。没有流于形式唉声叹气的怜悯，没有所谓酸唧唧的感同身受。

这些我想从花少北嘴里要到的安慰，一秒钟通通都不想要了。

花少北让我感到安心，他是唯一一个我愿意把苦难回忆托付而继续前行的人。

一方小小的天地，他写文化课作业，唱新学的曲子；我弹自己的练习曲，必要时候帮他纠正音准。

晚上回家，他会和我一起乖乖坐在后座里。我父亲开车把他捎带到学校家属院门口，然后他拉开门离开，感受着日渐温热的空气钻进车门，我和花少北说这一天最后的一句话。

“明天见啊kb。”

“少北明天见。”

平淡无奇，日日如是。

初三生挺奇怪的，从各种角度来讲。

桃花运有时候来得不明不白。课间休息，隔壁班的闻香识跑来把我偷偷拉出去，做贼似的塞给我一只手链，冰冰凉凉塞进我的手心。

我吓一大跳，赶紧扔进衣兜里不敢碰，心说好啊你个闻香识，给里给气的，出大问题。

“这是我们班白果要我给你的。”

“谁？”

“白果。”

不知道，不认识。我如实告诉他。

闻香识是一起玩儿到大的朋友，是纯文化课班的学生，按道理来说他们班学生着实和我这种打破脑袋走艺术的没什么大的交集，况且还隔着年龄横沟。

“啧，就年级前十那个白果，那个女生，她喜欢你，让我把这个石头串子转交给你。”

我对这条手链哭笑不得。现在的女生都这样了？

“她学习好，长得挺漂亮，就不知道为什么偏偏快冲刺考了非要喜欢你。哎。”

母胎solo十七年零三个月，我第一次满头问号地被传话表白。

我放学后和白果单独聊过，问她图我啥啊。

甜甜的女孩儿的声音啊，她说她在某场比赛听过我的展示。明明是一个看不见谱子的人，能把所有情感拿去演绎精准的音乐，太酷了。

听她的意思是她知道我那会儿，大概我正处于精神问题中。

我不明白一个每天神经递质的活跃度都在被药物控制的人有什么好吸引人的。

但人心是肉长的。我难免对她产生好感，真是劣迹斑斑的好感，哪怕我明确知道她爱的不过是一个所谓的“酷”。

失明是酷，精神失常是酷，弹钢琴好是酷，大全年级两岁的年长感是酷，凭借年级前十的身份顶风作案谈恋爱是酷。

我说好，那么我们试试。

“我靠，kb十年老渣男了。”

扭头我就把这事儿在公交车上给花少北说了，顺便把一直没动过的手链递给他，让他帮忙鉴定一下。接着他不仅给手链下了“平凡”的定义，也给我盖了“渣男”的戳。

“呜呜呜我单身十七年头一次，花少北你还骂我，呜呜呜呜呜。”

“哭哭哭你就知道哭。哎，你爸知道你谈恋爱吗？”

“我爸？我都十七岁了，我管他让不让。说起来，你叔叔、你妈让你谈恋爱吗？”

“我总觉得我叔叔他……”

他吭哧一下不选择给我答案，只让我把手伸出来，不由分说把那条手链给我系在了手腕上。

“人家姑娘家家鼓起勇气给你的，你多少得戴着。”

“你不是说平凡吗？”

“啊？不会吧不会吧不会吧，平凡你就不带了？噫——我懂了，kb老守财奴了。”

花少北拉着我手腕下车，那几个儿绳子串起的珠子被他的手按着，温温热热贴在我的皮肤上，怪硌人的。

之后的晚饭我基本就不和花少北一起吃了，白果毕竟文化班，主业学习紧张，我作为不那么称职的男友也就只能抽不多的时间陪陪她。

白果比花少北娇小许多，并不能像花少北一样单手搭在我的肩头替我引方向；她挽住我时只能圈住我的小臂，手心贴在我的肘窝，而后悄悄变换成十指交错，从教学楼走去食堂。

我长得高她长得漂亮，照王瀚哲的形容，我和白果走在一起就是“明目张胆，恣意汪洋”。

我和她说会不会有点明显，我校园混混老油条倒是无所谓，但是她一个品学兼优的小姑娘被主任抓住批评就不好了。

“被怀疑我还可以说是帮助弱小嘛，弱小恒恒，嘿嘿。再说了，我学得好，她能拿我怎么的？”白果乐淘淘这么给我解释，通常会被我弹一个不痛不痒的脑瓜蹦。

她没所谓，那我更不在乎了。

饭后白果匆匆回班去上晚自习，我就和花少北约在校门口碰面再坐车去琴房。

有时候花少北稍来迟点，我孤零零站在保安室旁边等他，那会儿真感觉自己像是个脚踏两条船的无情花心大萝卜。

“恒恒，你听说没有？今年是和意大利的音乐学院有推荐合作！意大利啊！”

我当然听说了，周围还有不少人跃跃欲试。然而我对这个早就酸到没兴趣了，和奥运会同步的四年一次的机会，刚好是我初二时的大一届的陆之遥和我失明的这一届不知道谁。

但是我不能没白果的面子，只是不吭不响用勺子搅了搅碗里的馄饨。

她压低声音，几乎不可闻:“我听说今年有预备人员，是……花少北。”

我呛了一口。

这个推送名额是要求学生文化课水平在比较靠前的位置，并且还有足够多的专业证书和硬邦邦的家庭经济实力。

“果子你从哪儿听的？”

“我经常跑老师办公室啊！无意之间听到了！”

花少北……那可能……内定？……内定。

“你可千万千万别往外乱说，万一不是人家，你就惹下大麻烦了。”

“我发誓！天知地知你知我知。”

和白果讨论完的次日，花少北请假了，请了三天。我们老师在早读时候感慨说这可太耽搁毕业生了。

四月中旬，暖气半个月前已经停用，呢子大衣换做薄卫衣加校服正合适。

花少北比较特殊，上身校服外套里面穿短袖，我猜他感冒发烧了？

距离中考还有两个月。

他下午给我打了电话，语速极快，说他生病了，请假这几天不去琴房，我不用等他一起，然后立刻就挂断了。

自那以后的一周，我感觉花少北行为有点儿异常，整天睡不醒一样蔫巴巴，对于去琴房训练完全不如往日积极，三天打鱼两天晒网。

我打心底觉得这基本就坐实内定的说法了，他偶尔特意和我说不去练琴，我甚至都觉得有点虚伪和膈应。

四月最后的周一，老师公开宣布推荐生，果然是花少北。她强调外校方给出的标准是声乐系方向，而且语言必须要有不错的基础。

莱切音乐学院？听起来像个没什么名堂的一般学校，对我这种乐器生没有吸引力。但毕竟是推荐生名额，出国镀金，不少人渴望机会然而得不到。

花少北言行没有一星半点趾高气扬的意思，甚至做人做事越发低调，我估计这让好多人想恨又恨不起来。

四月最后一天，他又仿佛一切回归正常了，和往常一样情绪比较稳定，有说有笑。和几天前比较就像彻头彻尾换了个人，临放假前特地约我“五一”的唯一一天假期也去琴房训练训练。

问题在于白果是五月二日的生日，她在五月一日当天约了几个人去吃饭。女朋友生日自然是不能缺席的，我直到五月一日中午才得知一起吃的是晚饭，急匆匆给花少北通了电话。

“花绕北，今天我就不去了哈，哥们儿通融一下，果子要过生日。”

他很爽快答应了。

白果很贴心，饭馆定在我家附近。才有我被母亲刚送到车站，她就能很快打伞在阴雨绵绵中来车站接我。在饭馆包厢里，我听到打火机清脆的声响，他们刚给果子点了蛋糕蜡烛。

广播音乐和几位朋友合唱生日快乐歌，白果在桌下偷偷拉着我的手，另一只手扣在我肩头咯咯笑。

吵闹中我感觉衣兜有震动，第一次以为那是短信就没多管。

直到几分钟后第二下再响，我才接听。

“kb……”

啊，是花少北的来电。

“kb，我被上次那个人盯上了。”

“啊？什么？什么盯上了？我听不清，要不你一会儿打电话再说？”我往人少处靠了靠，带上耳机听电话。

“kb……!”他突然大喊，带着难以抑制的恐惧感，“救救我！有人要害我！”

联合前半句断断续续的话语，我瞬间明白了他的意思，如坠冰窟，冷汗从脊背处扩散开来，像针刺爬满皮肤。

“你在哪里？”

“我在琴房！他们现在在用东西撞门！”

“花少北，你听我说，快点把桌子推到门口堵住，人躲进洗手间，把洗手间门反锁住——”我已经听不到身边欢乐的喧闹，满耳朵都是花少北那边狂风骤雨一般的击门和谩骂声，“六公里……六公里……半小时内，你不用来，我去。”

我疯狂给我爸打电话，不顾别人怎么想，扯开喉咙冲那头喊有人要打架，有人要害花少北，我嘶哑地发誓说我绝不撒谎，然后立刻报上琴房的地点。我能听到父亲也慌了，立刻指派最近的派出所出警。

不管不顾白果的挽留和其他人的疑惑，五分钟后我浑身颤抖直接坐上父亲的车，沙哑嗓子再次说明目的地。

耳机里循环播放手机内置的电话铃声，整三十秒的音乐，准确循环54遍。

派出所民警报告说从指派出警到抵达现场擒住闹事者四人，十七分钟；从我接到求救到再次拥抱到花少北，二十七分钟。

半小时内，你不用来，我去。

这是我欠花少北的。

他颤抖着双手搂住我的脖子，像溺水者抓住最后一根稻草。却没有一滴眼泪。

我无法思考为什么，因为这次我是真的怕到骨子里，体会剜心刮骨的痛。我不知道如果他不给我说，不给任何人说，结果会是怎么样。

这次换我的眼泪打湿他的肩头。

我父亲的意思是先送花少北回家次日找个时间录口供，因为这几个寻衅滋事的人里有一个成年人，还有人携带管制刀具。问题有点儿大。

花少北简简单单说了“好”，然后不吭声地坐上另一辆警车，应当会被安排的民警护送回家。

私家车上只有我的父亲和我。

“花少北……什么来头，怎么能惹这么多事？要不离他远点吧，为什么每次这种案件都有他，他估计也不是什么好东西……”

“陈局长，”我停顿一下做了深呼吸，却还是压抑不住心中的愤怒，我冷哼解开胸口的安全带，卷带飞速抽回，打在车厢上发出咔哒的声音，“你他妈的再骂他一句——”

我毫不犹豫地把手挪到车把手上，偏过头去“看”着他。

“你再骂他一句不是，我就从车上跳下去，让你体验一下杀我第二次的感觉。”

你知道个屁，你知道他惹上麻烦惹上傻逼仅仅因为我是个招人恨的瞎子。

花少北是我第二次活着的救星。

花少北次日正常上学，但是话变得更少了，他给老师报告了自己身体不舒服，借此对所有人爱答不理，甚至和我换了座位坐在墙角拒绝除我以外其他人的身体接触，也只会和我说着能高兴点儿的话题。我和他约定了晚上去录口供，我会陪他去，事情因我而起，总得有个交代。

在这之前，我还有事情要处理一下。

大课间，直接去找白果分手。

她对我的质问似乎很愤怒，我又何尝不是呢？

生日会上我为花少北急得冒烟，她应当是猜到我和花少北通电话，便在一旁和几个女孩男孩偷偷说花少北不愧是唱女声的，长得好看讨人喜欢，难怪有能力惹一身宠爱。

她不知道我的听力有多好，也不知道我那时忍住了多大的恨意。

我不想多揣测她那番说辞里是否话里有话。更不想怀疑她是否把花少北是内定的消息传了出去。

我权当是女孩子的吃醋，或许？

“我早应该知道你不喜欢我！你从没带过我的手链……”

铃声敲响，我冷着脸离开宣布这段持续不足一个月的鲁莽恋情就此结束。

坐在椅子上，下巴搁在桌面。

花少北问我怎么了，我漫不经心回应说分手了，意见不合。

手在桌下悄悄转着那串“陌生”手链。不对啊，我明明一次都没摘过。

只有闻香识和花少北。

我选择先去问闻香识。

“啊，不是吧？白果那条是白底儿蓝顶的装饰石头，反正就挺普通那种石头手链，你这……应该是你妈给你庙里求的吧？红绳金珠子，怎么看都是辟邪的。”

红绳金珠子。

那就只有花少北了。我不气愤他私自调包了白果的手链，也不愿向他求证。我想起那珠子原有的温度，的确很难想象一个人把贴身的辟邪珠转送给别人，可他确实这样做了。

晚上我和他一起录完口供，坐警车回家。他哼着小曲，似乎心情还不错。

“花少北，你什么时候出国啊？”

“……大概……六月上旬……？也许，我不清楚。”

还有一个月。

“啊！那和我教授私人面试时间差不多啊？你出国的东西都办好了？”

“办好了吧……应该。”

“哎，真好，你出国去吧，我在……我在国内等你回来。”我把胳膊肘搭到他的肩膀上。

“嘁，不是吧，kb，你就对我这么没自信？这么肯定我以后不会旅居海外吗？哎哟兄弟，我伤心了。”

“卧槽什么啊，花少北，我警告你你少污蔑我，我的意思是你哪天飞黄腾达了别回来找我；要是办私人演出实在没钱了，就直接回国来找我借钱，我倾家荡产帮你。”

“好。”

他之后确实神龙见首不见尾。傍晚时分学校门口准时等我去琴房，然而白天总是隔一日来隔一日不来，所以我只好仰仗猩猩哥的照顾。

一日我正准备随花少北进琴房，他突然兴奋地跳过来挎住我的脖子，说可了不得，最近养猫了。

我第一反应是花少北似乎长高了，还是又胖了？

而后猛然想起我家曾经上蹿下跳的两只矮脚猫，有点儿难过，他们在我车祸以后就被领养到了亲戚家。

“我给你说它名字叫花生米，我靠，贼凶了，见我就挠，”他抓着我的手去摸他的小臂和手腕儿，“我就给它洗个澡，你看这给挠的，好家伙，挠成清明上河图了都。”

他小臂上的确结了许多道血疤，能摸出来，以细伤痕为主，同时也有明显感觉很深的。

“你给它剪指甲啊？这伤口再重就要出问题的，它喜欢挠人咬人就得狠狠凶！小猫咪太淘气、脾气太暴躁不是好事儿，以后长大能直接蹬鼻子上脸当你爹。”

“懂了，kb虐猫人石锤，我这就去知乎上挂你。”

他把我的外套接手，如同以往一样挂在衣架上。

“啊？花少北你怎么也开始穿长袖了？”

“kb你一点都不了解我，我一直都穿长袖，无冬历夏，十年寒冰射手了。”

我直接问号，穿的少是时尚难道不是他说的？不过北子哥开口就是夸张人，习惯了。

想来想去我给花少北说我总认为花生米必须要好好带，不然以后能把他压制得死死的，毫无翻身机会。

后来我给花少北抱怨我想毕业以后换个电话卡，他挺诧异问我为什么，我表达的意思是这个运营商的广告有点多或者这个电话号码的信息被泄露了，最近几天几乎天天都有短信，我一个盲人，哪儿有认识我的人会脑瘫到给我发短信，还都是在我刚躺下准备十一二点的时间，滴滴嘟嘟一响我就脑仁疼。

花少北直接把我手机夺过去收拾了：“嚯……还真的是些小广告，来，设了拦截防火墙，半夜免打扰，这么着应该以后就没淘宝推送什么的了，ok。”

花少北禁言一直可以的。果真从那之后再都没的天天骚扰短信。

后来他有一天花少北特地打电话告诉我，他妈妈偷偷辞退了两地跑的辛苦工作，自己在附近一个地县学校门口用存款办了私人小饭桌，忙碌但是充实，收入也可观，一个半月办的有声有色，这才敢告诉他，要他对他继父保密。

而他把这个秘密分享给了我。

我和花少北越临近六月就越忙，几乎见不到面。

唯一一次见面还是在六月初化学实验最后的展示课上，花少北格外积极地帮老师整理器材搬运药品甚至被当场表扬了。

课堂上闹腾腾的，我听花少北贴在我耳边说焰色反应确实很漂亮，蓝色钴玻璃后面跳动的星星点点的紫色太美了。③

我看不到，但是我从花少北的描述中能够勉强回忆起课本图片印刷的样图。

除此以外，我们再没见过。

我和前桌打听，基本就是我去学校时他不在，而他去学校时我不在。

不过我觉得这主要是我的原因，我不再必须听文化课，也和花少北说好了晚上不再去租的琴房，毕竟我打卡似的的初中毕业证已经发到手里，我现在的情况有基础文凭就一切好说。我当前需要做的就只是好好练琴，从早到晚泡在家里的钢琴旁边，然后做足准备去见我未来几年学习的导师而已。

不过这也是一件好事，花少北如此忙起来也证明他要出发去国外了，我其实还挺放心他的，虽然平时吧和我相处没大没小大喇叭似的闹腾，但在某种程度上我觉得他比我成熟，尤其是和身边的人相处交往。除此以外，从他之前租琴房要我陪他加了练习就能看出他对专业、对前途有极高的责任心，知道什么该做，也知道哪里是奋斗的方向。

王瀚哲和闻香识更不用说了，普通文化班要削尖了头往省重里钻更得加倍努力。

不同人不同心跳不同节奏却共享一份无边无际的忙碌枯燥，这让初三的六月上旬变得粘稠晦涩。

我该庆幸自己应该算是渡劫最轻松最愉悦的，我的参赛记录和履历其实早就被导师看中了，他只不过想看看我是否能够重视面试，是否配得上更多更广的可塑空间。当然这个是我结束面试后导师拍着我肩头告诉我的。

六月七日，晴，我面试通过。

六月十二日到六月十四日，小雨，文化班三天中考结束。

最后，六月二十四日，是花少北给我预测的出发日期。

六月十五日我们几个熟识关系不错的就约好一起去王瀚哲家闹腾，个体户的小别墅确实适合年轻人在一起开party。闻香识在大家开家庭ktv时偷偷给我说白果这次发挥正常，应该能在省拍排前五十。我长舒一口气，然后突然被这混小子公开嘲笑，在十几个人的哄闹中被塞了一小杯啤酒。

我心里有点空落落的，也许我欠白果，也许不欠——我转了转手腕的绳子，闷声一口气喝个底儿掉。

花少北举着王瀚哲的吉他说唱歌儿送给大家，他并没有拿专业歌曲，而是自弹自唱一首《年少有为》。

“我花少北，祝你们所有人都学有所成，年少有为。”

他在话筒里大喇叭和大家开玩笑，大家起哄要他再来一曲他也不推拒，开口就来。

——爱要坦荡荡 

——不要装模作样到天长 

“在坐的各位男同学女同学大家都是好兄弟，那本寡王也祝大家‘娇妻佳婿配良缘’。④”

后来散伙，女孩子都被家长接走了，我和花少北还有一两个男生就直接住在王瀚哲家，通宵熬大夜，直接睡得满地都是。

最后还是我爹第二天中午过来接我回家，顺便捎带上花少北。

我们一如既往地说再见。

至少在他离开这个城市前，我们见一面少一面。

花少北六月十七日再次约我出去，说小琴房还有几天能去耍，马上租期就到了。

往常放学的时间点他直接来我家门口找我，他笑声气儿地和我妈问好，然后手搭在我肩头帮我引路坐进电梯。

哎，花少北啊花少北，真的长高了。

一路公交直接去那个小琴房。

他一进门就给我说要大显身手，唱了段儿相当不错的《我带着喜悦看见》。

进步突飞猛进有目共睹。当然我无目但是能听出来。

明明是出来玩儿，却慢慢演变成彼此炫技彼此“攀比”。

我弹的曲子越来越复杂手指越弹越快，他同样不甘示弱从《lost stars》到《塞维利亚理发师》，甚至唱了一段儿不那么拉胯的无字歌《炫境》。

最后真的就是嘻嘻哈哈瘫成一滩。

他用力咯吱我的痒痒肉，我抱住他的腰哭唧唧，最后他把我迁坟迁到沙发上去，自己坐上了琴凳。

“如你路过沙漠，见我极饥饿，亦会任由我，继续无助；难怪浩劫余生，找不到一个人，你都不爱我。”

再放送。

不知道为什么这一次，我不觉得他的粤语有多么难听了，他唱的苦情歌确实让人心里有点苦闷。

“走吧兄弟，”他重重砸坐在我的旁边，“十点了，kb，咱们该走了。”

我刚想语音召唤手机助手给父亲打电话，他却风一样按下了我的手。

“你告诉叔叔你今天也不回去了。”

“啊？”

“快点儿的，别废话，不就一晚上不回去能怎么啊……不会吧，你不会怕了吧。”

我寻思花少北咋也不可能把我拐卖了，就给父亲打电话说今天直接休同学家不回去，他应该是有要是事在忙，只叫我注意安全有事及时联系，然后就挂断了电话。

我和花少北还是坐的公交，然而行车时间在我的感觉里远远超过半个小时，那看来不是学校附近的住处。习惯几点一线生活的我对于陌生世界缺少安全感，下意识地攥紧手机，花少北也许是感觉到了我的紧张不安，手心盖着我的手背，一个劲儿说些话和我交谈。

他有些奇怪。我也是。

到站，上楼，一口气爬了六层。花少北跺脚声音很重，应该是在唤醒声控灯。我拽着扶手往上走，好多次几乎要被这高台阶绊倒，只得不停摆着手直念我毕竟老残疾人了，多担待点。

他没有回应我的玩笑话，空荡荡的走廊只有我和他的浓重的呼吸声，以及钥匙贴合锁孔的哗啦声。楼梯口过一层铁门，以及房门口的一层铁门加一层木门接连打开。

这里的的确确是栋老楼。顶层住户安装楼道铁门，自家一层铁门一层木门——是八十年代老建筑的特点。老楼是红砖房，不同于现在的混凝土建筑。

我外婆未搬迁时便是这样的户型。

“这……这里是你家吗？”

花少北踢踏着拖鞋走来走去。

“这是我名下房本子的‘家’，我姥姥传给我的，一梯两户，但是这整一栋楼里超不过十户，都在等拆迁了。”

“你妈妈呢？”

“她平时住在小饭桌那边，定期回来打扫，”吱吱扭扭的声音伴随温热的晚风吹在我汗湿的脊背上，花少北打开了窗户，“ 我昨天和她住在这边儿，今天早晨她刚走。”

“你怎么不回学校那边？”

“我先去洗澡，烧好水了。”他无视我的问题让我随便坐，然后合上门卫生间的门去淋浴。

我坐在软乎乎的弹簧沙发上，像把自己塞在棉花里，屁股下弹簧嘎吱吱作响。我提起短袖肩头的布料，让衣服不再黏糊糊地贴服于身上。周身缭绕老木料和家用抛光剂的味道，好似自己瞬间老了五十岁，应该穿着棉拖鞋和棉马甲窝在这里边犯困边听收音机呲呲啦啦。

花少北洗澡时间蛮长，当他带着热气和潮气来唤我时我居然有点睡懵了。

庆幸自己浑身上下的衣物是午后出门前新换的，半天穿旧倒也无大碍。因为是老式热水器，我想或许热水不是太够就计划速战速决。

浴室里潮热，光是站着就感觉浑身冒汗，想到这是花少北带来的热气，我突然有点别扭。花洒的水温热恰到好处，从我的脸上滑下，我迅速冲洗，赶走一天的疲惫和汗渍，却从未想到刚准备关掉水时他会直接进洗手间。

脚步声。

“阿北？花少北？”

我站在浴缸里愣住。

不对，我记得明明锁门了——钥匙落地清脆地敲打在老式马赛克地砖上，答案呼之欲出。

水声里夹杂着衣服落地的声音。

有人撩开了浴帘，浴缸下水口咕噜噜的声音消失。一只脚搅乱我脚边的水花。

“kb。”

我听到他的声音时，脑内的弦应声而断，浴灯的热度瞬间飙升带动血液沸腾，我很难控制自己不脸红。

我终于知晓为什么在来途的公交上我会感觉到奇怪。

“陈煦恒。”

一双冰凉的胳膊突兀地圈在我的脖颈上，我下意识地把手臂收拢到要他的腰后若即若离。

他很奇怪，我也很奇怪。

“陈煦恒。”

一双唇轻柔如绒毛吻过我的耳侧。

那是一种奇怪的性张力。

我反应过来瞬间抬手抵住他的肩头想要推开他，却被气氛感染莫名其妙饥渴于肌肤相亲，那按在他肩头的手立刻像是摆设。

“花少北你……你为什么……”

他瘦削的身体更加贴近我，抱紧我如像沧海中一苇求救。我听得见他的心跳，听得见我的心跳，震耳欲聋，它们通过骨血固体传播交融，进入我的感受器。

“kb……你就真的不想抱抱我吗？”他把热气呼在我的耳边，比水温更灼人，步步紧逼要烧断我思维的保险丝。

我想抱他。“但是我们不能……”

他放下胳膊与我十指相扣，借力忽而蹲下身，我听到双膝跪入水中的声音——“扑通”一声。

“你没有拒绝我对不对。就这一次，”距离拉远，水雾叫嚣，听不真切，“煦恒哥哥，算我求你。”

算我有求于你。

是否该解放这些荒诞的性欲，溺死于共情。

我收紧与花少北交错的手指，在他浅浅吞入我的一瞬间我的大脑一片空白，而后下意识地后退。

男孩子小时候怎么可能不曾好奇看过这样让人脸红心跳的视频，我知道他要做什么，我也知道我顺从他的意思可能做什么，然而我的后退的目的并非在于让两人尴尬。

他小小的咳嗽间隙，我迅速跪下身去，揽住他的肩膀，把我们紧握的另一只手沉入已经湮没半截小腿的水中，我试探着去以唇齿触碰他的唇齿，再加重攻城略地的步伐。

我们只是不该如此尊卑。

我调动眼部肌肉睁大眼睛，那双义眼倘若会传情会说话——花少北，我也有求于你。

手指顺着他的皮肤向下滑动，在脊梁骨的浅沟线下移，游离到髂骨虚虚扣住，我的一举一动像用触觉逡巡盲文书， 解读我对他的未知，放任欲望就此滑向不可反悔的境地。

十五岁零六天的幼稚心灵与漂亮躯体。我曾询问他生日，但他拒绝告诉我，可我总有办法知道的。

我把手指缓缓探进他的身体，那里有奇怪的黏腻与顺滑的触感。

花少北秒懂我发现了什么，慌神一般不自觉加大了声音。

“是不是有点大了？算了……”

他浅浅喘息着笨拙地替我带上安全套时如此自问自答。

一刹那的目眩神迷，我心跳不已。原来他邀请我是预谋已久，然而我成为帮凶也并非一时兴起。

花少北起身去关花洒打翻沐浴液应该是故意。在香氛弥漫中他被我按在浴缸里像溺水的猫儿那样细细软软地呻吟，犹如我第一次见他对话时那样含蓄温柔。我去细细密密轻吻他的脊背，用牙齿轻柔地舔咬他的肩头，手指替他解放挺立的前端。他在我的起伏中带着零星的哭腔。

等炽热的灯烤干皮肤的水分，我和他踩一地湿淋淋的凌乱脚印跌入床铺里，不再如同浴室里那般小心翼翼，我把他的双手束缚于头顶，在不间断的接吻中鼓着最后一劲接连顶撞他，一双腿乖乖巧巧夹在我的腰侧晃动，他也不再那般压抑声音，当然除了大声哭喊我的姓名和剧烈喘息那些甜丝丝的告饶就说不出其他的话。

“陈煦恒，求求你……”

“花少北……”

认栽吧，花少北的名字注定是我躲不开的关键词。

我把装有精液的保险套打结丢在床下，揽着少年人的腰肢尽量温柔地吻去他的眼泪。

花少北在我怀里好久才止住哭嗝喘匀呼吸，他起身去打理黏腻的后身时甚至不甘示弱地踢了我一脚。

“你在吃什么药？”我听到哗啦啦的药片声音。

“避孕药。”他把自己丢进我的怀抱，笑嘻嘻地解释说只是一些维生素和营养师建议要补的元素。

对床入眠四个月，原来一朝同床共枕是这样的感觉。

一觉天亮。

应该是我先醒来的。

我朦胧之间感受到花少北在我身边急促呼吸不住地打冷颤，会是噩梦吗？我轻轻吻他额头拍着他的后背摇醒他，他才迷迷糊糊的地哼哼着长呼吸一口气，翻个身又安稳地躲进我怀里。

时隔许久我再次以以抚摸尝试认清他的面孔，我擦过幻想中那多朵小花胎记，才发现爱他，似乎并不需要过多说服自己。

我只是没想到，这是十七岁的我最后一次见到十五岁的花少北。

那天我们分开后，我再也联系不到他了，他仿佛凭空人间蒸发，电话不接，同学直接也打听不到。我固然心急，但是我真的找不到他。

二十三日晚上王瀚哲来我家做客，临他家长来前在我屋里我们谈到给花少北送机的事。鉴于一直联系不到花少北，我提出要不要去机场碰碰运气：从早晨就去等，等到晚上，等他妈的一天。

王瀚哲忽然凑近，问我为什么对他如此上心。

“我男朋友。”我腆着脸直白作答，因为我总觉得王瀚哲已经猜到了。

“那也不至于这样吧，网恋教父吗？过分了嗷，小伙纸。”

“我们睡过了。”

“啊？草咧！不会吧！人家十四岁多，才十四岁！kb你是不是人啊kb。”

“不是，这你情我愿的事情什么叫我不是人……他十五了！”

“都这关系了还能联系不到？真就薄情寡义花少北？不对劲的，我爹在楼下等我了，你赶紧手机给我——”

我直接迅速给了他。

“陈煦恒，你他妈——”王瀚哲突然给我肩膀上来了一锤，他把手机砸在我的床上，“三十二条短信未读，你和我说你一条都没听到过？你放屁。”

我一无所知愣在原地，而他摔了我房门出去，最后是他和我爹妈再见的声音。

自动阅读简讯——我带上耳机坐在床边，机械冰冷的女拉我进去一个永无止境的深渊。

“5月3日23:25。为什么分手了，该不会是因为绳子吧。确诊一周多了，吃药效果时好时坏。”

“5月4日21:57。那件事已经过去了二十天了，他平时不在房子里，他不让我说出去，威胁我要取消我的名额威胁要我妈不得好死，我不想去意大利，但是我好怕我妈出事。恶心想吐。”

“5月5日23:03。谁来救救我。吃药为什么不管用，他就在我隔壁我睡不着，闭上眼就觉得害怕。”

“5月6日23:22。他要我去洗澡然后陪他。”

“5月7日23:57。我割了手腕，不太敢用力，划了好多道，真的好疼啊。我爬起来看你的比赛录像，kb你是怎么坚持下来的啊……顶着这种随时想要跳楼的心情，能去演奏。我是不是也能活下去。”

“5月10日00:02。看你的录像会让我心情好很多，我也想让生活甜点儿。”

“5月12日00:30。做梦梦到去意大利念书了，能离开这里的感觉真好。”

“5月14日22:46。洛夫帕明70mg到120mg。体重增加了三公斤。我最近好像有点健忘，是不是属于短期失忆？你说的对我好像真的不爱穿长袖。我没有养猫，我骗你的。”

“5月15日02:21。对不起打扰到你休息了。晚安。”

“5月17日03:38。文拉法辛75mg到150mg。低血压头疼恶心，好想停药。”

“5月18日05:00。运气还不错嘛，氯丙嗪用了100mg，入睡平静。”

“5月20日04:48。 ？”

“5月21日04:48。 。”

“5月23日03:21。我听说人类历史上最大的谋杀案发生在1969年，阿波罗11号杀死了月亮。”

“5月25日03:12。我梦到凌晨零点零六分他压在我的身上，零五分我醒来，我的房门被打开了。我感觉我浑身没知觉。恶心的噩梦现在赤裸地躺在我的旁边。”

“5月26日04:00。原来留学的名额被他卖掉了，我就是个替死鬼。他和我妈的婚姻也是幌子。他是骗子。”

“5月27日02:28。我真觉得我像被控制的糜烂的玩具，用药，用强奸，用威胁，用我对妈妈的感情。”

“5月30日03:30。我约好请某幻君一顿奶茶，让他调动我去帮化学老师筹备实验室。”

“6月1日04:48。对啊，妈妈自由了，那我马上也要自由了。”

“6月3日03:00。一想到这里我就很高兴，感觉不用吃药也能睡得很好。”

“6月6日02:00。你敢信吗kb？我的垃圾护照和签证办下来了。好搞笑。”

“6月7日23:57。恭喜！”

“6月9日04:48。从今天开始所有人都不用上学了。醒来的时候有剧烈颤抖，你妈的西酞普兰，这才20mg就这么凶。”

“6月15日23:50。坐在你对面给你发消息太像憨批了，干。唱歌还是很容易紧张。”

“6月17日00:40。和妈妈谈了些未来的事情，她知道骗子哄我留学的事了，但是她劝我忍一忍。哎，想见你。”

“6月18日05:30。我醒来竟然和爱人睡在一起，哼哼，如果可以这么称呼你的话。”

“6月19日04:48。禁足和骗子。他怕我反抗把我的双手绑了六七个小时，这会儿刚解开。我几个小时前昏过去了，梦见我去看医生他说我也许还能活八分钟。而我在他妈的候诊室里等了半个小时⑤。”

“6月20日04:48。禁足。‘在4:48，我将睡了。我找到你企盼康复。你是我的医生，我的救星，我全能的法官，我的神父，我的上帝，我灵魂的手术医生。我是你皈依信仰而心智清醒的教徒。’萨拉凯恩《凌晨4:48精神崩溃》，你以前有读过吗？”

“6月21日04:48。禁足。手脚刚从绳子里逃出来，看了你的演出，陈煦恒我真是太爱你啦，我好想见你。”

“6月22日04:48。禁足和骗子。我不敢开灯，我看不见，但是我浑身都好疼啊，感觉要死透了。”

“6月23日04:48。禁足。针筒有那那那那么大，你猜怎么着，我打算就藏在枕头底下。‘日出，日落，那在漆黑天际闪耀的千万颗恒星和它们所照耀的世界。书。冰镇啤酒。新鲜空气。狗。马。发黄的平装书。凌晨一点的肌肤相亲。绵长、深情、意味深长的吻。短促、浅淡、礼貌的吻。冰凉的游泳池。海洋。河流。湖泊。⑥’哎，还有你。”

“6月24日00:00。骗子喝酒了，他又来了。”

这是最后一条短信。我听完了花少北三十二封“自杀告白”。

骗子，已经不是个名词了。

手足无措的窒息感从天而降。肺泡被清空，无名的压力和恐惧压迫我全身的所有细胞。

我给花少北连打电话，上百通，只能得到不变的“你所拨打的电话无人接听”，我害怕于这是通讯公司的把戏，我害怕花少北每一分钟都在遭受苦难，电流的无情女声让我感觉自己的每一块脊骨每时每刻都在被盐酸侵蚀。

午夜不知道几点，手机第三次低电量提醒。

鬼使神差的，我压着嗓子询问手机时钟。凌晨四点四十七分，这个时间我听过太多。心脏就在喉咙口，屏住了呼吸。

突然之间我似乎感觉到手机正在发烫，某种磁场开始剧烈工作。我浑身颤抖着说要它读短信。

“6月24日04:48。Bye bye baby blue（再见了我有着婴儿蓝眼眸的爱人），I wish you could see the wicked truth（希望你能看清这邪恶的真相）⑦。”

手机震动一下，关机了。

我彻夜没睡的结果就是从我父亲那里听说花少北杀人了。

他给我的母亲说，几天前见到的那个小男孩，杀人了。

花少北，杀人了。

我听到并不感觉到意外，我太清楚这是他处于极度抑郁的情况下被逼无奈的最后出路。

按道理这个卷宗的任何东西父亲作为局长都不能透露给我，因为花少北还是未成年人，这个事情倘若公布还需要很复杂的流程。

我恳求他把案件告诉我。

我的父亲似乎是恨我没有听他的话早早远离花少北这种“问题学生”，怒呵我不要随意打听、妨碍公务，直到我跪下求他，把手机给了他。

我把花少北寄托给我的全部情感袒露给他，那里面每一条短信都是血淋淋的证据。

十分钟。父亲无声地看完短信，要求收集我的手机消息为证据。一言不发同意和我坐在书房里说明花少北的情况。

我听到他点燃打火机的声音。

“我能要一支吗？”我向父亲要烟，选择做我平日里厌恶的事情。海绵烟蒂刚咬在嘴里，竟然已经苦不堪言。

“我们是应该谈谈花少北了。”他说。

“是。”

“我看了你的短信，所以你和他是……”

“情侣关系。”我呼出烟圈，意识大脑从未有过如此出格的冷静。我很清楚在这个空间时间，就在此时此刻我不是他的儿子，而是花少北的情侣，他不是我的父亲，而是问询的警官。

“好的，那么您的伴侣今天早上……”

他告诉我花少北带着证物和残存氯化钾溶液的针筒去警局自首。

死者为花少北的继父，也是当前初中的校长。死因是静脉注射高剂量氯化钾导致心脏停跳和猝死。花少北对于作案手法供认不讳，承认在死者熟睡后对其右手臂内侧进行氯化钾推注。并且承认针筒为药店购买，氯化钾从学校实验室拿取。

氯化钾静脉推注……这个方法。

花少北本人经医院专业检查，确定面部、四肢、躯干均存在多处不同程度的殴打以及捆绑外伤，同时下体有在十二小时内遭受过性暴力侵害的痕迹，体内残存精液来源于死者。

他所带来的物证中，衣物同样残存死者精液，并且捆绑工具带有花少北的细胞组织残存。

花少北口供中陈述其继父在四月下旬即开始实行性侵害并且以学业名额和花少北母亲的生活为威胁迫使花少北不可报警或外谈。五月下旬其继父私下售卖留学保送名额于他人。在五月至六月中多次对花少北实行性侵害，并且在六月十八日至六月二十四日对其进行非法拘禁。期间花少北在其继父知晓情况下于医院查患重度抑郁症，并且多次尝试自杀却都选择自我终止。

目前案情来看花少北未在受侵害时反抗致施害者死亡而是选择侵害结束后进行杀人故不能算是防卫过当，但是鉴于受侵害时处于十四周岁、杀人时未满十六周岁、精神状态存在疾病以及死者生前恶劣至极的行径，应该会判处故意杀人情节较轻。

我听每一个字都像是刀子剜在血肉里，都是把我的骨头拉扯出身体磨成粉末。

“我为您伴侣的悲惨经历感到痛心惋惜，但是也希望你能尊重最终法律判决的意见，我们会公正维护他的合法权利。”

长久的沉默。眼泪已经流了满面，烟灰飞落洒在我的腿上，烟蒂即将烫到指尖，我却像个没有知觉的死人皮囊。

我的、从地狱里鼓起勇气杀了恶魔逃出来的、浑身是血的花少北，他才刚刚十五岁，才是刚刚生根发芽的年纪。

“少北自首那天找过我，他请求我说，‘叔叔，能不能不要告诉陈煦恒，就让他当作花少北出国了’，”我的父亲走过来，哽咽颤抖着以双臂抱住了泣不成声的我，“对不起，恒恒，我没做到。”

法院不公开审理本案，最终判决花少北的继父违反《治安管理处罚法》第四十二条并犯下职务侵占罪、敲诈勒索罪、强奸罪，而花少北则因故意杀人罪情节较轻判处六年有期徒刑。

其继父遗产分配中，因无遗嘱，其婚后共同享有的一半财产中三分之二归属养子花少北及再婚妻子，剩余三分之一归属死者母亲。

一切结束那天，我盲着眼草草手写了纸条——这是一段我想说很久很久的话，也不管多丑了，总之连同平光镜一起塞进眼镜盒里，委托父亲带给花少北。

“你能找人帮忙管理他合理吃药吗？”

“监狱那边会有专业的医生的。……你不要去见见他吗？”我的父亲问我。

我摇头。我说我不舍得。

六年。

从认识到离开，我从未用双眼真正见过花少北。

一个人原来真的会对素未谋面的人思念至极。

六年。

花少北悄然无声地离开监狱，如风越野，不知所踪。

十二年。

入海。二十二岁我选择在特殊人群组成的剧院中工作，担任钢琴演奏，这是第七年，我二十九岁。在这里和与我一样身患残疾的人在剧院里共同演出。多亏社会照顾，众人算得一份体面的温饱。我更幸运些，我还有家庭在背后扶持我不倒下。

因为慈善事业的支持，我们剧院也会接到各种慈善演出团体的场地申请和合作邀请，这次是我们的合唱团受邀与巡回演出的几位新生代歌唱演员共演。

我听说挺牛的，来人都是一些国外高材生。这次是他们自发举办的为本市盲人少年儿童筹集善款的活动。

我嘛，着实没必要往前坐耽误好位置，况且剧院不让随意吃喝是常识，我就抱着团长给大家统一团购的奶茶偷偷坐在剧院最后靠近暖气的犄角旮旯的座位里。

奶茶齁甜，该不会是椰果全糖吧。皱眉这么思索着，座位旁边的暖气片实在烤得我头晕脑胀，甚至胃里翻江倒海有点恶心。

合唱团的歌儿我听过好多好多遍，导致我从开头直接进入犯困状态。结果我感觉似乎刚浅浅睡着没几分钟，就被热烈的掌声吓醒，怪恼人的。

我不耐烦把手机听筒贴近耳朵，才知道原来是将近到了末场。

过了一会儿我身边的椅子缓缓被放下来。我突然清醒，若无其事嘬了一口奶茶 ，感到些许莫名其妙。

只是来人突然轻轻笑起来，用指尖勾了勾我的手链。

“你是叫kb吗？”他的声音压的很低很近却很甜，带着笑声气儿，像刚打开的易拉罐汽水，活泼的二氧化碳就贴在我的耳骨边缘跳跃。

“我叫花少北，字是这个，”他一点一点与我十指相扣，“花海中的少年——一路向北。”

end.

①：博尔赫斯《另一次死亡》

②：网易云音乐《盐酸阿米替林片》热评

③：用铂丝蘸取氯化钾溶液,在火焰上灼烧,透过蓝色钴玻璃火焰紫色，可证明有K＋存在

④：陈粒《性空山》

⑤：萨拉凯恩《凌晨4:48精神崩溃》

⑥：英国作家马特·海格（抑郁症患者）列出的那些让他感到享受的事物

⑦：Glass Animals的单曲《The Other Side Of Paradise》


End file.
